


Icarus and Theseus

by Iemon_tree



Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I am so fucking sorry for this, and writing heavy angst, because now i have. ideas., but i am in PAIN, cried while writing this, honestly tubbo being icarus and tommy being theseus, i am in so much pain, i just needed to get this idea out, look i have no friends to ramble about this with so basically ao3 tags and notes is my place to, might actually expand on this ngl, might...expand on that..., my brain is bouncing between frantically writing fluff, no beta we die like, thats it thats the tweet, this is also so short but like, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iemon_tree/pseuds/Iemon_tree
Summary: They stand alone, yet together. Two teenagers with the weight of the world on their shoulders.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Icarus and Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> ouchie :(

Nobody expected this. 

It was the final draw, the final stance. A boy president with the weight of the world on his shoulders versus his best friend (were they even friends anymore?) with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Both akin to Atlas, though they no longer share the weight. 

One is Icarus, burning regret swirling in his stomach as tears stream down his face like the wax of melting wings. 

The other is Theseus, banished from his home, once considered a hero. 

They do not draw bows. The melodic tune of Mellohi drifts through the otherwise silent clearing, creating a haunting tune for the teenagers. 

Instead of bows, they draw swords. 

Instead of waiting for the countdown, they lock eyes. A million words are shared between the two. A raised eyebrow, pursed lips. The shine of tears, melting from sorrow into acceptance. 

One. Two. Three. Four. 

They do not turn. They do not walk away from one another. 

Five. Six. Seven. Eight. 

Instead, they step closer and closer. Confusion is apparent in the eyes of the observers, but they do not care. They’re tangled in a wicked dance, mutually agreeing on their final choice. 

Nine.

Swords jut back, and sickening realization spreads through the observers. Horrified, they–

_ Ten _ . 

Two teenagers embrace one another. Twin swords pierce through scarred skin, tears streaming down their cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” the Icarus whispers, voice trembling with terror, with sorrow, with  _ relief _ . 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too,” the Theseus murmurs, voice just as shaky. He tilts his head to look his companion in the eyes one last time. “Together till the end?” he chokes out. 

“Together till the end,” his friend whispers. “I’ll see you on the other side, Tommy.” 

“You too, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> good god i just need to write endless fluff after this because i need to heal from today
> 
> see yall next time,,


End file.
